Just Be Yourself
by Kaminari Hoshino
Summary: What truely is the curse? Who will Tohru end up with? Was it fate that Tohru ended up with the Soma's, was it part of the curse? This is a continuation of the fourth DVD from the kawaii anime, Fruits Basket.
1. Memories

"...Just Be Yourself..."  
  
Chapter One: Memories  
  
Tohru Honda stared down at her toes as she rocked gently back and forth, waiting to cross the busy intersection. One soft snowflake fell on her nose, surprising her all of a sudden.

"That time of year I guess, isn't it?" Tohru smiled up at the light gray sky as the soft white flakes began to multiply. Every time she saw snow it reminded her of the Soma doctor, Hatori.  
"Miss Honda." Tohru looked up, startled, to find Yuki Soma standing behind her.  
"Yuki!" she exclaimed, happy for some company, "what brings you here?"  
The rat smiled at Tohru and said nothing for a moment, "I just finished up helping at the school, and I saw you, so I thought we could walk home together."  
The corners of Tohru's mouth broadened and she gazed up at Yuki. Her face fell, something seemed to be troubling him, she was sure.  
I guess the Soma's never really openly express themselves, Tohru thought, her eyes returning to her feet. I wish I could help...  
"Miss Honda," Yuki interrupted her thoughts, it's safe to go now."  
Tohru quietly followed Yuki across the crosswalk. Before she knew it they had arrived in the thick woods that surrounded Shigure's house. The snow was about four inches deep now, and it still fell like salt from the endless clouds above.  
Tohru stopped all of a sudden and looked up at the boy she had been following.  
"Yuki?" she asked.  
Yuki stopped and turned around with a hint of curiosity, "yes, Miss Honda?"  
"When the snow melts..." Tohru paused and glanced quickly at the sky, "what does it become?"  
Yuki's eyes widened, as if he was surprised at the question, "what do you mean Miss Honda?"  
Tohru smiled, "come on, it's not that much farther to the house."  
The pale boy stared after Tohru in surprise. For a moment his feet didn't move until he heard Tohru calling him from the house. The snow silently fell around his feet, almost blending in with his light skin as he ran in the direction of the voice.  
"I'm coming." he called.   
Tohru began to pick of the dishes from the Soma's dinner. Placing them in the sink something struck her all of a sudden.  
Is Yuki acting strange because of New Years?  
  
Tohru doubted her conclusion, but she couldn't help but wonder, were Yuki and Kyo staying with her again for New Years? She didn't want to get in the way of their family activities, but still...  
Shigure strolled into the kitchen, as Tohru was in mid-thought. All of a sudden she began to giggle almost uncontrollably.  
"What is it?' Kyo asked from behind the dog's back.  
Tohru shook her head and continued to dry off the plate she had been working on, "nothing, really. It's just that..." Tohru made a little laugh again, "I can't really picture Hatori doing a Zodiac dance..." her voice trailed off as she began to scrub another plate.  
Shigure smiled at her, "you'd be surprised how graceful Hatori can be, waving his arms, and twirling around, it really is a site to see. Of course, he hadn't done it since he was about fifteen, but I remember it as beautifully as I remember Yuki's heroic dance from a few years back..."  
Shigure looked sharply behind his back as an arm gripped his shoulder.  
"That's enough." Hatori starred forward imperatively at Shigure.  
"I was only telling Tohru what a beautiful dancer you are, Hari. No need to get violent." Shigure seemed like he was about to cry.  
"Oh Hatori!" Tohru exclaimed, running over to Shigure's side. "What a nice surprise! Are you staying long? I'll go put some water on the boil for tea."  
Hatori and Shigure exchanged smiles as the naïve girl ran off to put a kettle on the stove.  
"She really does over do herself, doesn't she?"  
Hatori nodded and let go of the dog's shoulder, "I do worry about her. Getting so involved with the Soma's is dangerous." The dragon's eyes narrowed, "hopefully the full effects of the curse won't ever be something she has to suffer through."  
Shigure turned to enter the living room, "let's not worry about that right now, Que Sera Sera." Shigure waved his finger in front of Hatori's face and went to sit down for tea.  
About half an hour later Tohru was waving goodbye to Hatori as he drove away in the snow covered streets. She stood outside for a minute, quietly pondering the day's events. Her breath fogged up in warm clouds about her face. A soft clattering came from the roof above her and she looked up in wonder.  
"I guess I'll go take Kyo some tea. He's been up there for a while now, and it's cold."  
Tohru awkwardly carried the teakettle and cup in one hand, while trying to climb up the ladder that led up to the roof. She was afraid she would spill a couple of times, but she managed to make it up to the peek okay.  
"What are you doing up here?" Kyo glanced at the girl without actually moving his head.  
Tohru scooted over to where Kyo was lying and placed the tray in front of her, "it's getting cold, and I figured you wouldn't be down for a while so..."  
"You didn't have to do that." Kyo interrupted her, sitting up and holding his ankles.  
"I wanted to." Tohru placed the tray between them and got to work on pouring the warn liquid, "besides, I like being out in the snow, it's so white, and pure and pretty. Like a giant diamond covering the whole earth."  
  
Kyo shook his head and smiled a little, "thanks." he forcefully managed, taking the cup from her outstretched hand, "tea sounds really nice right now."  
Tohru grinned at the orange-haired boy and looked up at the sky. Every now and then the clouds would move ever so slightly, allowing the moon and stars to be seen for a second or two. Small, white pieces of powder danced down to earth as gracefully as a swan falling upon a lake.  
"Beautiful, huh?" Tohru remarked to no one in particular.  
Kyo raised an eyebrow in confusion at the girl, "I guess," he muttered as he resumed his laying position.  
Tohru rested her arms and head upon her knees, gazing up at the wintry night sky, "mom used to say that every snowflake is different. It's kind of hard to believe, over time millions and millions of snowflakes have fallen, yet none are quite exactly the same." Tohru brushed her hair back with one hand and continued, "but when you think of it, it really is possible to have millions of different snowflakes, just like you have so many different, wonderful people in the world."  
Kyo turned his head in the girl's direction and laughed a little.  
"What?" Tohru asked, her attention diverted to him for the moment.  
Kyo shook his head and rolled onto his side, "nothing," he paused, "nothing at all."  
Tohru began to move toward the edge of roof, where the ladder was located. "I'm going inside now, don't stay out too long, it's starting to get cold."  
Kyo turned onto his back to show his acknowledgment.  
Once Tohru was down the latter she began to stare at the white snow again; so beautiful, but cold and distant also. In a way, it reminded her of the head of the Soma's, Akito. Tohru leaned against the railing and sighed. "Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed, noticing the rat standing behind her, "that's the second time you've done that today!"  
Yuki smiled and looked down at Tohru, "spring." he said simply.  
Tohru starred blankly at him for a moment.  
"When snow melts, it becomes spring."  
Tohru grinned with pleasure as she began to laugh again, "that's right." she began to enter the house, "spring."  
  
Author's Note: Alas, Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, though I terribly wish I could think of an idea so great. So there, that's really all I have to say...


	2. A Cloud of Doubt

"JUST BE YOURSELF..."  
Chapter Two: A Cloud of Doubt  
  
Author's Note: Just in case you couldn't figure it out, even though this IS fanfiction.net and you PROBABLY know I'm completely dumbfounded how to make up original plot lines, Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me. Arigatou (thank you) to all my Otaku! (Fans) By the way, there is mild swearing in this chapter, which I don't usually use, but Kyo is Kyo, ne? I'll be very proud of whoever figures out what Kyo is talking about during his outburst to Tohru, just a heads up...  
  
Tohru snapped up from bed and felt her forehead with the palm of her hand. A trail of sweat trailed down her forehead.  
What was that? A dream...? Tohru thought about getting out of bed and walking around the house to cool down, but then she decided against the idea. The girl didn't want to wake up the whole residence.  
Tohru lowered her head slowly back onto her pillow and sighed. It probably was just a dream, but she had had it so many times...maybe she would talk to Yuki in the morning, that was, if the right opportunity came. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru smiled at the cat as he walked into the kitchen, with his grumpy attitude, as usual.  
"Good morning to you too, Yuki."  
The Soma boys acknowledged her with a nod, but nothing more. They both remained unusually quiet, almost challenging each other with the quiet.  
  
Tohru quickly returned to stirring her pot, Yuki and Kyo were having one of those days...she could tell.  
"Do you know where Shigure is? "Tohru brought the pot over to the table and placed it in the center, trying to break the silence.  
"I think he went to deliver something to his editor..." Yuki trailed off, it was hard not to feel sorry for that poor women, Mi-i.  
"What's for breakfast?" Kyo kneeled on the opposing side of the table as Yuki. He glared at the rat for a moment, angry for the same old reasons. Then he turned his glance away and aimed it at the floor.  
"Leek stew, but I made some fish too, we can have a combination of the two today. The brunette was grateful she had thought about Kyo's feelings towards leeks, who knows what would've happened if she hadn't prepared the fish... Tohru untied her apron and placed it on the floor beside her. The room was getting quiet and the tension made her feel uncomfortable.  
"Everyone sleep well last night?" she questioned in a cheerful tone of voice.  
"Okay, I guess." Yuki replied, "what about you, Miss Honda?"  
Tohru thought back to her dreams and hesitated, "like a baby!" she smiled and began to serve the other two.  
"What about you, Kyo?"  
The orange haired boy looked at her from the corner of his eye without actually moving his head, "Fine." he answered.  
"That's good to hear." Tohru sat down at the end of the table in between the two.  
The walk to the local high school building wasn't terribly far from Shigure's house, but to Tohru, it seemed like an eternity. For one thing, Yuki and Kyo were walking in front of her, heads turned away from each other. Both the rat and the cat's eyes were narrowed in anger and their steps were big and slow. Tohru was just waiting for Kyo to say something that would set off a fight.  
All of a sudden Yuki stopped and turned to Tohru, "Miss Honda?" he addressed her, "I need to go and buy some supplies for the student council meeting after school today, I have to take a turn here. Don't wait up for me, I'll be back soon enough." Yuki shot Kyo a look out of the corner of his eye and turned down the street.  
"Bye...Yuki." Tohru tried to acknowledge him, but he had already gone too far ahead.  
For the next few minutes Tohru continued to follow behind Kyo, who had quickened his pace. Things fell even more silent then before, if that was possible. At that moment Tohru remembered something she had told the Somas at the hot spring:  
"I won't worry next time. I mean, it's not like I won't try to help you...I will, if I can..."  
"Kyo?" Tohru walked up beside the cat and looked up at his face, she thought he hadn't heard her because he had sustained to looking at the ground. "Kyo? Is something bothering you?"  
The orange-haired boy looked up in surprise, his eyes widening. She had caught him off guard; he still wasn't use to Tohru's deep care for others, including the cursed Soma family.  
"It's nothing..." Kyo trailed off looking away from the girl.  
Tohru's heart sank; the boy still wouldn't open up completely to her. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret if you want. Everyone needs a confidant every now and then." the brunette smiled up at the sky, thinking of her mother.  
"Same old, same old..." Kyo's words slowly dragged out of his mouth.  
Tohru's face increased with worry, "the zodiac curs..."  
"Yeah! That 'zodiac curse'." he interrupted her with a raised voice, "it's just that, it's just that, I still can't stand the damn Yuki! He gets everything! He's the better martial artist, he does better in school, and he does better with..." Kyo looked at Tohru as a light blush ran across his face, "he just...does better. It's not fair! I've trained at almost everything longer than HE has. I mean, we were born around the same time, weren't we? So why wasn't I the rat? Why was I looked down upon my entire life when he wasn't? Everyone likes him more then me, it'll always be that way, even when I try to beat him...even when I try my hardest...he'll always win."  
Tohru took a step back in shock, "oh, Kyo." the girl's words came naturally, it was known among the Somas that she had a natural talent in cheering people up. And the Somas had always needed cheering up, too.  
"Kyo, how many times must you be told?" Tohru hoped she didn't sound to scolding, "You are special Kyo. Haven't you seen how much people care for you?"  
The two had stopped walking as Kyo looked away from the girl.  
"Why do you really think Kagura cares about you so much? Just to laugh at you later? No, Kyo, Kagura cares about you. Whenever we're together she talks about you all the time. And Shigure is housing you, and you're master cares for you, even you know that. Hatori and Momiji and Haru and Kisa and Hiro and everyone care about your happiness Kyo, even though sometimes they don't show it, they worry about you Kyo. They feel happy for you when you accomplish things, and they share your burdens, at times. I even think Uo worries about you, sometimes..."  
Tohru took a step closer to Kyo, "I wasn't lying when I said I always loved the cat from the Chinese tales, Kyo. I care about you too, Kyo. So stop feeling sorry for yourself right now!" the girl took on an unusually stern voice as she grabbed the cat's hand and began pulling him down the street.  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! A lot of people care about you and we're sad when you're depressed or angry! So stop!"  
The boy's cheeks lit up with a bright red glow as Tohru dragged him along. For a moment or two he was speechless, Tohru was such a kind person. All the Somas thought so.  
"Th...Th...Thanks Tohru." Kyo began to be less forced walking with the girl and started to just follow her lead.  
The girl didn't say anything, but simply smiled back at him and continued on to school."  
  
--------------------------------- "L—O—V—E, WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! L-L-L-L-L-L-LOVE! L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LOVE! YUKI!"  
The Prince Yuki Fan club (PYF) finished their morning drills before exiting and dismissing the bidaily (Author's note: Bidaily isn't a word, I made it up. But it means twice a day) meeting.  
Once the majority of the girls had left, the Vice President pointed out the window, "Yuki alert!" she called the rest of the remaining girls over."  
"He looks sad..." Minami whined, "What's wrong?"  
"I bet it's that Tohru Honda! She isn't with him! We know how much time he spends with her!" Number two called.  
President Matoko and the other girls turned on Number Two; "there is NO way he cares about Honda!"  
Yuki looked around, where were Kyo and Tohru. They were both running late today. He had only left for about five minutes, where were they?  
"Yuki!" a high voice called the confused boy from down the hall.  
"Momiji, Haru." he addressed the two Soma boys coming towards him.  
"What's wrong, Yuki?" Haru asked.  
"Something's wrong?!"  
  
A familiar female voice approached as Yuki conversed with the rabbit and cow.  
"There you are, Miss Honda. I was just wondering where you were."  
Tohru smiled, "no need to worry! We're both here!"  
Yuki leaned to look past the girl. "Speaking of which, where is that stupid cat?"  
"Oh, he decided to go to class and finish his Rich man Poor man game with Uo and Hana. They started it yesterday, but it never finished."  
Yuki nodded and said good-bye to Haru and Momiji as they disappeared together down the hallway.  
  
"Yuki..." Tohru's stressed-sounding voice began as soon as they were alone.  
"What is it Miss Honda? Is something wrong?" the rat asked in a worried tone. He turned his full attention to the girl.  
"Well...remember, when you were little? And all those kids saw you transform...?"  
Yuki nodded unsurely.  
"Well, I had this dream last night, and..."  
Yuki's violet eyes urged her on.  
"When I first saw you transform, I'll admit it was a bit of a shock, but something seemed...familiar."  
The rat wasn't catching on to Tohru's point.  
"I think I was there when it happened. I think I've already had my memory erased once, I think I've already met you." 


	3. Looming Shadows

"Just Be Yourself..."  
  
A Continuation of the Fruits Basket Anime  
  
Chapter Three: Looming Shadows  
Author's Note: Again, I don't own Fruits Basket. Sorry to all my reviewers that it took so long to update, but I did it didn't I? I'll be reading stories of those who ask, as well, so if you want me to, tell me now. I'll try and post a lot of chapters in the next few days

"Tohru, there you are, I thought you'd be with the Prince."  
  
Tohru turned around in surprise and smiled warmly towards her Yankee friend, "Uo!" she exclaimed.  
"Hey." Uo signaled with her hand, addressing Yuki.  
"Good Morning, Miss Uotani." Yuki forced a smile on his face. "If you'll both excuse me, I have a student council meeting to attend. I think I'll be a bit late to class, as well, Miss Honda."  
"Bye...Yuki." Tohru bid quietly, seeing that Yuki had already begun to walk away. She shook her head and turned her attention to Uo.  
"Where's Hana?" Tohru began walking with the blonde down the hall, "I haven't seen her today."  
"Heh, she's in detention. Those sneaky little fan club girls told on her for zapping one of the freshmen. No big deal, for Hana."  
"I suppose so..." Tohru looked behind her shoulder as if expecting Yuki to be there. They didn't really get to talk about her memory being erased; it probably wasn't a big deal, really.  
"Hey, space cadet, you feelin' alright?" Uo pressed a hand against Tohru's forehead, her voice hinting worry.  
"Oh sorry, Uo, I just had a bad dream last night. I'll get over it in a little while."  
"Really? Me too. I dreamt that those dumb Yuki Fan Club Girls got everyone in the school, including that old creepy teacher who teaches drama, Mrs. Kodawachi?, to join their stupid cause of 'protecting the prince'. Then they made all the houses in that gated area, you know the little neighborhood that no one ever goes in, except for Momiji, or course. Well anyway they turned the houses into these big temples with the Prince's face on them and Kyo came and..."  
Tohru began to tune out of what Uo was saying as they continued to walk down the corridor. She was starting to worry about the Somas again.  
(flashback, FYI)  
  
_ "Shigure, what exactly is the Soma curse?"  
"...all you need to do is be yourself..." _the dog had replied.  
  
"Be myself," Tohru held up a fist in determination, "that's right! I'll just be myself!"  
Uo put a hand on Tohru's head and patted her lightly, "you're cute, you know that?"  
Tohru looked up at Uo before pulling open the classroom door. She had a feeling all of a sudden. She needed to go and see Akito, today.

--------------------  
  
"Kyo?" Tohru stepped up next to the boy's desk after classes, rocking back and forth on her feet, "don't wait for me outside, okay? I'm going to Hana's house after school today. Please tell Yuki, too."  
Kyo put down the book he had been writing in and stared up at her, somewhat caught off guard. "Why you telling me?" his natural response came out, though Tohru thought he meant it in a nice way.  
"Just so you knew." The brunette turned and walked out the building. She couldn't see Yuki or Haru, they would both most likely be able to figure out her destination. And Momiji would only stall her in his own silly way, so Kyo was her last resource.  
Running down the street Tohru tried to recall the way to the Soma's Main House. She had been there a couple times with Shigure and Hatori, but she didn't go very often.  
The pale boy's face flashed through her mind as she ran faster, Akito. Leader of the Soma Clan, and for a reason she wasn't sure of, center of the Soma curse.  
Finally reaching the gates to the Soma house, Tohru stopped abruptly. What was she going to do? Just waltz in there? A servant, or maybe even Hatori or Momiji would catch her if she just walked in. She barely even knew where Akito's room was.  
Sitting down against the outside of the gate she looked up at the trees handing over the fence. Main house was so big, of course somebody would catch her. What an idiot she was.  
Just about ready to go home, Tohru jumped up in surprise as the heavy wooden gate scraped open behind her.  
"Follow me." A deep familiar voice commanded from inside the walls.  
"Hatori?" Tohru peered in through the gap. "Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
The doctor only stared back at her for a moment before he continued to walk. His white uniform blew out from behind him, his long bangs be thrown about in the breeze.  
"You're here to see Akito, correct?" Hatori stepped up onto the nearest porch and pulled open the door.  
"H...H...How did you know?" Tohru took off her shoes and quickly stepped after him.  
The seahorse smiled a little bit, not giving her a direct answer, "I can't say I approve of you meeting with him, but I think it's necessary, so I'll help you."  
Tohru's eye widened with appreciation, "Thank you, Hatori." She quickened her pace so she could catch up with the Soma doctor.  
  
The hallways of the Main House wove on and on. They were dark and unlighted, no pictures, no anything. Lone shadows shifted across the worn wood of the floors and ceilings-more like a haunted house then a residence for people.  
A few of the many side room doors were open. Tohru thought she Hiro and Ritsu sitting together in one of them, but she wasn't sure. Every time she passed one of the open doors she slowed her pace just a little to look inside. Of course, there wasn't really much. A few pieces of furniture, but dark, like the rest of the house.  
"Hatori, how much farth..." Tohru took a step back and looked around her. "Hatori?" she called, as loud as she dared, "where are you, Hatori?"  
  
The doctor was nowhere to be seen, and Tohru was scared. The shadows about her seemed to grow taller, and every noise began to make her jump as she continued on in the direction Hatori had been leading her.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? You must be the Soma savior I've heard so much about, Miss Tohru Honda."  
  
_ "Just be yourself..." _


	4. Lost and Found Again

"Just Be Yourself..."  
  
Chapter Four: Lost and Found Again  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Fruits Basket. Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'll make the next one much longer.  
  
Tohru felt her bag drop out of her shaking palms as the voice spoke to her from the shadows. "Soma savior?" her lip trembled just a bit, despite how she tried to calm herself, "what do you mean?"  
A man appeared in front of her. She didn't see him walk in from anywhere-he just appeared. He was pale and skinny-physically resembling Akito. His eyes were a cold, hard black, matching his chosen attire.  
Tohru could feel her forehead grow wet with droplets of moisture from her fear, "who...who are you?" She forced herself to look upwards at the man again, except...he was gone.  
Tohru turned around and began to retrace her steps back to where she had last seen Hatori. She called out his names a couple times, but did so in vein. The Main House really was like an endless, dark dungeon.  
Tohru forced herself to continue walking; trying to recall which way was out. No matter where she turned the hallways continued onward. But the thing that scared her most was the image of the man she had seen. He was somewhere in these black halls-somewhere, maybe even watching her now.  
At this though the girl turned around, trembling as a shy rabbit would quiver in the presence of a hawk. But no one was there. Not a soul. Tohru wasn't sure whether to be relieved that the dark man was gone, or to be terrified that she was alone...  
"Tohru, what ever are you doing here?" The voice came from Tohru's side, from a small room that connected to the passageway.  
"Shigure?" The girl looked at the dog, trying not to seem to relieved.  
  
"I presume you're lost." Shigure walked out to her, a smile on his face.  
Tohru thought about making up an excuse for a moment then decided to just tell the truth, "I suppose so. I was just," Shigure might worry about her if she told him about coming to see Akito or the mysterious disappearing stranger, "I just came to see Hiro. Kisa wanted me to return something of his to him-I was with Hatori. It seems I've lost him now."  
Shigure stared at her for a moment-as if he knew she was lying, "very well then. Let's get you out. The Soma House is a big place-easy to get lost in, no big deal."  
Tohru smiled, Shigure always seemed to know what to say, "Thanks."  
  
In a few minutes the two were standing in daylight again. A single bird sat perched a top a roof, whistling to the wind. Other than that, it was silent. Not the kind the kind of silence you can ponder things and think to yourself. No, it was the kind of quiet that made Tohru uncomfortable.  
"Why were you over here?" Tohru finally gathered enough courage to speak, "I mean, if it's not to personal or anything. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
Shigure looked over at her and smiled again, "it's fine if you ask. I was just about to visit Hatori when I found a little lost girl."  
It took Tohru a second to figure out he was talking about her, "I don't know if I thanked you for that." She looked over at the trees that lined the sidewalks of Soma House. "Oh!" A thought struck the girl, "if you were going to talk to Hatori, I can walk home alone."  
"Are you sure you can find your way?" the dog's voice creased with brief worry.  
"Yup! The gate out is right over there, and then I know the way home from there form the couple times I've been here before."  
Shigure nodded, "alright then, but be careful."  
Tohru began to start walking, "I will." --------  
Tohru was almost home when she heard a loud sound. A few seconds later curls of colored smoke swept around the corner. Without thinking, Tohru ran forward, hoping someone hadn't seen the Somas transform. Unfortunately, it seemed to late.  
A little girl with long blonde hair stood, awing at something she was holding in the palms of her hand. Edging closer, Tohru saw what it was.  
"Yuki!" she yelled, then realizing the girl was staring at her added, "my friend, Yuki, have you seen him?"  
The girl looked up from the rat in her hands and shook her head, "no, but there was a magician."  
"Magician?"  
"Yup. He was right here. And then-POOF-he disappeared and this little cutie little precious rat came crawling from behind those dumpsters. " The girl-named Shouka- turned her attention back to the rodent, "yes, and I'm going to take you home and bathe you and feed you and call you...Lillian! Yes, and my Lilly you will be"  
The rat sweatdropped.  
  
Tohru strained her brain, thinking of a way out of the situation. "Umm...little girl, what's your name?"  
"Shouka."  
"Well, Shouka, that magician, would you like to see him do another trick?"  
Shouka turned around, "not really, I have a rat."  
Tohru said whatever came out next, "what if he could reappear, and give you as many little friendly rats as you wanted?" Tohru glanced over at Yuki, who looked as he if was going to explode under the little girl's tight grip.  
"Really!? You think he could?"  
"I know he could." Tohru answered, "but first you have to put the rat down and..."  
"HER name is LILLIAN!" the girl interrupted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru bent down and smiled kindly, "put Lillian down and close your eyes for a second. Then when I say you can open them the magician will be back and you can ask him for a rat." Tohru tried to speak loudly enough so that Yuki could hear and play the part of 'magician'.  
Soon enough Shouka has put the rat down and closed her eyes. Tohru sat next to her, looking away from the direction of the rat. Another booming sound was heard and then tendrils of thin smoke raised around the area. Giving Yuki a few minutes to redress himself, Tohru turned around and whispered into Shouka's ear.  
The blonde-haired girl walked over to Yuki and rewhispered the message in his ear. And like magic, the boy pulled a rat out of his pocket, and handed it to the little girl.  
Shouka ran away without saying thank you or anything like that. Instead, she ran away with her new pet Daffodil, laughing and calling the animal's new name.  
Tohru turned to face Yuki, "how did you do that?! It was amazing!"  
"I heard you talking, Miss Honda, and I called the rat to my pocket. Thank you."  
"Don't thank me, you made it happen." The brunette looked behind her shoulder, "we better get home, Kyo's probably wondering where we are and why dinner isn't made yet."  
Tohru noticed Yuki flinch ever so slightly at the mention of Kyo. They had probably gotten into a fight earlier in the day-a bad one, by the look on the rat's face.  
"So, shall we go?" Tohru started to continue down the street, knowing Yuki would follow.  
The pale boy nodded. "I have to admit, I'm getting hungry as well." -------------  
"I'm so full! Tohru you beat yourself at cooking every night." Shigure over-dramatized his praise to Tohru as he did every night.  
"Thank you." Tohru began collecting the dinner dishes.  
"Don't bother, Tohru. Kisa wants to come over to watch a movie with you." Shigure continued, "Yuki, Kyo, you do the dishes.  
The command was something the two boys would never have done together, that was, unless they were doing it for Tohru.  
"Oh, they don't have too! Remember, I'm in charge of that sort of thing anyway." Tohru protested.  
"It's okay, Miss Honda. I don't mind." Yuki politely took the dishes from her hands.  
"Yeah, I should probably help anyway." Kyo walked to the sink and began to fill it with cold, clear water. 


End file.
